


Too Long Apart

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, FIx It, M/M, Reunion, The Force Awakens Kink Meme, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The corner of world weary eyes crinkle with the curve of his mouth. "I was waiting for you. I could feel you even when we were so far apart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for a prompt on the kink meme and first posted here: (warning! contains spoilers) https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=82490#cmt82490

"Took you long enough." Luke says. The corner of world weary eyes crinkle with the curve of his mouth. "I was waiting for you. I could feel you even when we were so far apart."  
  
Han huffs. "Now whose fault was that? Unnecessarily running to the other end of the universe."  
  
Luke ducks his head, and in the flash of that moment, Han is brought back to another lifetime where smiles and laughter came easily and nothing else mattered but the next adventure.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
Han sighs, slipping in his hand into Luke's good one, he brings it to brush against his lips. "So am I."  
  
They turn at the sound of Chewie's call. The winds of the coast whipping his fur and the clothes on Rey's back. They regard her silently, each man contemplating.  
  
"What happens now?"  
  
Luke looks up to the sky, grim. "We've got work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me? [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
